Retak
by Lucifionne
Summary: Lalu aku sadar, batas pemisah kau dan aku semakin nyata. Aku masa lalu dan kau punya dunia baru. Kita tak akan bersatu./ "Tentu saja kesembuhanmu akan membuat orang-orang jadi bahagia, Sasuke-kun! Naruto pasti akan sangat bahagia karena sahabatnya bisa pulih. Lalu tim barumu pasti akan sangat sedih jika kehilangan pemimpin sepertimu."/ "Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" /headcanon/


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.  
I just borrow some charas and I take no profit at all.

Warnings : headcanon. major spoiler. dramatic.

**A/N** : Niatnya tadi gajadi publish. tapi karena udah terlanjur bawel di fb pake buat status bilang mau publish fic... ya mau ga mau deh fic ini dipublish XD

makasih buat _Mari Chappy Chan, Irine Paramitha, Hanamori Yamada, Fira Uchiharuno, Nabila Farahmi, Queenof Phoenix, Putri Monoarfa, Aishaa Lula, Anisa PinkyBlossom, Salma Zahira, Noera Ani, Mizuira Kumiko, Merry Cassielf, Poetri Nitie buih dan Stevano Zefryn _yang udah komentar di statku_. _Jadi kalian WAJIB baca FIC ini. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA #evillaugh

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

**Retak**

_Lalu aku sadar, batas pemisah kau dan aku semakin nyata._  
_Aku masa lalu dan kau punya dunia baru. _  
_Kita tak akan bersatu._

by Lucifionne

* * *

Sakura merapikan tatakan rambut merah mudanya dengan sebuah sisir plastik yang jadi salah satu barang wajib di tasnya. Ia lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin berukuran lima kali sepuluh sentimeter yang baru ia ambil dari laci mejanya.

Pucat.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat dengan aura yang tak begitu cerah. Sakura sendiri merasa iba dengan bayangan wajahnya tersebut. Dipaksakannya satu senyuman untuk melukis bibirnya—tapi hasilnya malah aneh. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya memasukkan kembali cermin kecil tersebut ke dalam laci.

Krak!

Bunyi tersebut bersumber dari cermin yang baru saja ia pakai kini mendadak retak nyaris pecah. _Emerald_ Sakura melebar, padahal ia meletakkannya dengan pelan tadi, kenapa efeknya bisa sebesar ini? Ini tidak menandakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di kehidupannya, kan?

Menarik napas panjang, ia kemudian bangun dari duduknya; meraih sebuah map kertas merah dan sebotol obat yang mampu membantu proses penyembuhan luka. Setelah itu, ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah pelannya.

.

.

.

Sakura berhenti, tepat di depan sebuah ruangan pasien yang di dalamnya terdapat seseorang yang sedang dirawat karena luka di beberapa titik tubuhnya. Jantung Sakura berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia takut untuk mengintip keadaan di dalam sana. Ia takut karena belum siap untuk merasakan perih lagi—walau akhirnya ia kembali akan tersakiti karena perasaannya sendiri.

_Emerald_-nya ragu-ragu menyusup masuk memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Tampak sesosok lelaki tampan dengan matanya yang tajam tengah beristirahat lelah di atas kasur rumah sakit. Raut wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa, penuh misteri seperti biasa, dan begitu mengagumkan seperti biasa. Sakura memperhatikan wajah itu selama beberapa detik—hingga hatinya puas dan rindu yang ia pendam sedikit lenyap dari dadanya.

Tapi lelaki itu tidak sendirian. Ada banyak orang di dekatnya. Ada dua orang lelaki dan seorang perempuan yang membuat suasana jadi terlihat ramai. Ada banyak sosok lain yang menemani lelaki bermata _onyx_ tersebut. Ada orang lain yang mungkin mengisi rasa kesepian di hatinya.

Ya, mungkin.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia tak seharusnya berada di sini. Ia tak perlu lagi berdiri mengkhawatirkan lelaki yang telah jadi pencuri hatinya itu, jika kenyataannya dia telah punya 'teman-teman' baru yang bisa berada lebih dekat dengannya. Yang mungkin lebih tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dibanding hanya bisa terdiam dan berdoa lalu menahan luka di dada.

Sakura menggigit pelan bibir tipisnya. Setelah menghela napas berat, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Klik.

Setelah membuka sebuah pintu yang dicat warna putih polos, Sakura segera menarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar pasien lainnya. Di atas kasur, ada lelaki dengan rambut kuning terang yang tengah duduk bersandarkan dinding beton rumah sakit. Perban putih hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, namun anehnya lelaki itu tampak begitu bugar. Seolah tak ada luka yang tersembunyi dibalik perban tersebut.

"Sakura?" lelaki berambut hitam memanggil nama Sakura. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi yang letaknya tak jauh dari kasur pasien. "Kau kenapa?"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Sai menanyai keadaannya yang sepertinya sangat jelas, ia sedang tidak baik. "Aku baik-baik saja," dusta Sakura. Ia lalu berjalan berjalan pelan menuju dua lelaki yang ada di ruangan ini. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_!" jawab Naruto bersemangat. "Besok atau lusa, aku yakin aku sudah akan sembuh!"

"_Baka_!" bentak Sakura, "lukamu parah begitu mana bisa sembuh dalam waktu yang singkat, huh!" omel Sakura dengan tampang menyeramkannya.

"Kau tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan Naruto, Sakura," ujar Sai pelan. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau proses penyembuhan luka di tubuh Naruto itu sangat cepat karena ada Kyuubi yang bersemayam di tubuhnya."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Ya. Aku tahu," ucapnya. "Tapi tetap saja dia tidak boleh takabur begitu!"

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura-_chaann_! Aku baik-baik saja, hehehehe," ujar Naruto diiringi cengiran khasnya. "Daripada kau terus mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, coba kau perhatikan juga perkembangan kesehatan _Teme_!" seru Naruto. Dan dada Sakura mendadak berdenyut sakit mendengar nama panggilan itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto. "Dia pasti membutuhkan banyak perawatan."

"Naruto benar," sambung Sai. "Kudengar keadaan si Uchiha tidak begitu baik."

Sakura tak merespon. Ia terdiam seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebotol obat yang dibawanya. Apa lelaki itu benar membutuhkan dirinya?

Aku yakin tidak, terdengar suara pelan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku harus pergi," ujar Sakura cepat dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Berusaha mendinginkan kembali bola matanya yang mulai memanas.

.

.

.

**DegDegDeg!**

Detak jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan dan napasnya terasa begitu sesak. Map yang dibawanya terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Kakinya bahkan tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya yang kini begitu lemah, butuh kekuatan besar untuk bertahan. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Punggungnya ia biarkan tersandar di dinding dingin rumah sakit. Kalau sudah begini ... pada akhirnya dia pasti akan menangis lagi.

"Sakura?"

Eh?

Ada suara familiar yang memanggilnya. Refleks, mata Sakura langsung terbuka mendengar suara yang tak asing ini menyebut namanya. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar mayat begini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Eh?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba memahami pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ah! Aku hanya mencari udara segar saja. Hehehehe," jawabnya asal sembari memungut kembali map yang terjatuh di lantai. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Bukannya keadaanmu sangat buruk?" tanya Sakura jujur. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menatapnya begitu tajam, membuat medic nin ini sadar dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. "M-maksudku, keadaanmu masih kurang baik, kan?"

"Aku tidak apa. Orang-orang hanya berlebihan."

"Oh ... begitu rupanya. Hmm..." Sakura menganggukkan pelan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

_Wusshhh..._

Angin sejuk berhembus menerpa wajah keduanya. Sasuke dan Sakura tak saling berpandangan, namun tak ada yang berniat beranjak lebih dahulu.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus meminum obat ini untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhanmu," ucap Sakura sambil memberikan sebotol obat yang dari tadi dibawanya.

Sasuke memperhatikan beberapa saat botol obat yang berada di genggaman Sakura. "Aku tidak butuh obat itu," tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Kening Sakura mendadak mengkerut. "Apa kaubilang? Memangnya kau tidak mau sembuh, huh?"

Sasuke mengunci tatapan Sakura dalam matanya. "Apa untungnya kalau aku sembuh?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Sambil melawan rasa meledak saat ditatap lekat oleh Sasuke, gadis Haruno ini pun menjawab, "Tentu saja kesembuhanmu akan membuat orang-orang jadi bahagia, Sasuke-_kun_!" jawab Sakura, "Naruto pasti akan sangat bahagia karena sahabatnya bisa pulih seperti sedia kala. Lalu tim barumu—" Sakura mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya di ujung kalimat ini. "—mereka ... pasti akan sangat sedih jika kehilangan pemimpin sepertimu..." lanjutnya dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

**DEG!**

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kalau aku sembuh, kau akan bagaimana?"

_Jika kau sembuh, mungkin aku adalah orang yang paling bersyukur di dunia. Jika kau sembuh, aku tak akan meminta yang lain, aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum dan menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu. Menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang bisa menghias hariku. Jika kau bisa sembuh, kuharap kau akan mengejar kebahagiaanmu. Meski kebahagiaanmu ... bukan bersamaku._

"Kalau kau sembuh ... aku akan mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu," jawab Sakura dengan nada serius. _Emerald_-nya balas menatap lekat _onyx_ hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan botol obat yang dibawa Sakura. Sampai akhirnya ia menerima benda tersebut dan menyimpannya baik-baik di dalam saku. "Hn."

"Sakura-_san_!" panggil seorang perempuan dari kejauhan. Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara secara bersamaan. Perempuan tersebut lalu berlari menuju ke tempat Sakura berada. "Shizune-_senpai_ mencarimu, dia bilang ada pasien yang berada dalam keadaan darurat!"

Wajah Sakura mendadak panik. "Ba-baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana!" seru Sakura. "Nah, Sasuke-_kun_, aku pergi dulu! Berjanjilah untuk sembuh! _Jaa ne_!" Sakura lalu menarik pelan lengan perempuan yang menyampaikan pesan kepadanya tadi. "Ayo, Yuuki, kita selamatkan pasien itu!"

"Ba-baik," ucap Yuuki. _'Sakura-_san_ ... dia aneh...'_

.

.

.

Perasaan tak nyaman mulai menggerogoti dada Sakura saat Yuuki membawanya ke sebuah ruangan pasien yang _katanya_ sedang dalam kondisi kritis dan harus segera diberi pertolongan medis.

"Ini 'kan ruangan...," Sakura segera membuka pintu dan mendapati keadaan horor dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Semuanya terdiam. Namun ada suara tangis seorang perempuan yang menjadi alunan sendu di sana.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Sakura panik. Mencoba menahan air mata yang nyaris pecah membasahi wajahnya. Rasa takut berusaha diabaikannya sekuat tenaga meski pada akhirnya dia gagal. "APA YANG TERJADI PADA SASUKE-_KUN_!" pekiknya menggelegar memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Kami sudah berusaha menolongnya, tapi keadaannya terus memburuk," jawab Shizune berusaha tenang dalam nada suara pelan. "Ia banyak kehabisan darah dan kekebalan tubuhnya terus menurun. Terlebih lagi ... ia tak pernah mau mengkonsumsi obat yang kami berikan."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ini tidak mungkin! Sasuke-_kun_ baik-baik saja! Dia itu kuat! Dia akan sembuh!" seru Sakura diiringi air mata yang terus bercucuran di wajahnya. "Aku bahkan baru saja bertemu dengannya! Dia menerima obat yang aku berikan! SASUKE-_KUN_ MASIH HIDUP! Hiks."  
Semuanya hanya menutup bibir mereka rapat-rapat. Naruto yang duduk tak berdaya di kursi roda hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Ini adalah mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya. Kehilangan sahabat yang ia sayangi. Dan mimpi menyeramkan itu jadi kenyataan.

Tapi yang lebih ia takutkan ... adalah menyaksikan sahabat perempuannya harus kembali menelan duri yang tajam.

"Ini bohong, kan?" bisik Sakura pelan. Dengan langkah gontai, ia mendekati sosok berwajah tampan yang terpejam di peraduannya. Rambut biru gelap membingkai wajahnya rapi. Bibirnya begitu pucat tak berwarna sedikit pun. "Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura dalam isaknya. Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya balas menyapa _medic nin_ itu dengan sensasi sejuk saat kulit tangan Sakura menyentuh wajahnya. "Aku bahkan belum sempat bilang kalau aku masih mencintaimu..." pandangan Sakura makin mengabur. _Emerald_-nya terhalangi selubung embun yang siap jatuh membasahi wajahnya lagi. "Aku..."

**Tap. Tap. **

Sakura kembali berlari dari keadaan memilukan ini. Ia segera membawa tubuhnya pergi sejauh mungkin dari kenangan pahit yang terus membayanginya. Dari masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya.

"Ha ha ha...," iya tertawa pelan. Langkah kakinya seketika berhenti. "Kau memang sangat suka membuatku menderita ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucapnya pada sekelebat bayangan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Bisakah kau buat aku berhenti mengharapkan dirimu?"

"Bisakah sedetik saja kau hilang dari benakku?"

Bayangan itu menyeringai sinis. Meski begitu, bayangan itu terus mendengar gumaman lelah Sakura.

"Bisakah ... kau mengakui bahwa kau mencintaiku?" air mata kembali mengalir deras di pipi putih Sakura. "Untuk pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya?"

Seringai di bibir bayangan itu menghilang. Bayangan itu mendekat dan terus mendekat. _"Sakura ...,"_ bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura, _"__—_aku mencin—"

"Hentikan," perintah Sakura pada bayangan itu. Sebesar apa pun ia menginginkan kata itu terucap dari bibir Sasuke, Sakura tak akan pernah puas jika ia harus mendengarnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Kalau mengatakannya sekarang, itu sama saja sia-sia, kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Bayangan itu hanya menatapnya sendu.

"Selamat tinggal ... Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengusap wajah basahnya dengan jemari tangannya. "Aku bisa melepasmu. Karena aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Aku yakin kautahu itu."

**- FIN -**

* * *

aaa... lagi latihan nulis setelah sebulanan ga nulis. maaf kalo hasilnya datar banget. Seharian aku ngerjain fic ini dan seginilah yang bisa kubuat. ehehehehe #nyengirkuda

Makasih ya udah mau baca :D

**Stay Still and Strong, 'cause We Are Under the Same Sky.**

Salam sayang, Lucifionne :*


End file.
